The Dragon Clan
by PyroScarlett
Summary: Three girls, who were always differen because of thier power, will find the path to thier destiny


The Dragon Clan 

Chapter one In whicha Dragoness is found in and unusual situation

Nakita was concidered a stange girl because for one she was a witch by birth, and she had what looked like a small dragon tail which gave her some strange powers and qualities. For one she could move things just by moving her hand or thinking it, two she could move her tail around like it was and extra hand.

Nakita was now turning 14 and was now more popular now that she had grown to be able to control her powers but she had only two true friends kinda like her. Nakita had been sleeping in the chair on the porch of her hut when one of her friends came up to her and wispered in her ear thier code. Nakita bolt up right and turned to see her friend looking at her and fighting back giggles."Lilly what did you do that for?", said Nakita looking like she just had water dumped on her. Lilly giggled and said," your tail was in your mouth again". Lilly was one of Nakita's only true friends like her she was outspoken, adventureism, and very curious. The reason they were friends was not only were they different but they had a lot in common. Not only could Lilly move things just like Nakita but she could hover and she had ears like a dragon. she could hear things selectivly as she wanted.

Nakita and Lilly walked around thier small town till the town hot shot walked up to them and tried to look cool as he was showing off his muscles. He wistled at them and said,"your looking lovely today ladies", said the boy. "shut up Falcon, and stop trying to impress us", said Nakita using her power to throw his shirt at him. The girls walked off giggling and talking about how stupid Falcon was always acting. Thier walks always led through the Misty Meadows and into the Dragon Scale Forest. They walked to thier usual spot till Lilly said,"you can come out now Roko I know your there". Just then a owl hooted and flew through the branches above them and landed on the rock. It hooted once more and then one second later the owl had taken the shape of a teenage girl with long brown hair with blond dabbed here and there.

" You know I can hear you even if you dont want me to", laughed Lilly. "Yeah but it never hurts to try", said Roko sitting next to Nakita. As you can expect Roko wasn't ordinary, Roko had the ability to change her form and she also have what they called the mark of the dragon, meaning a part of her body was like a dragon. The only thing was that you wouldn't know what it was unless you asked her. Roko had Dragon eyes and she could see things far far away.

" You know Roko I dont think you walk often seeing as you can fly as a bird so walk with us further into the forest or are you to scared to go as a human?", said Lilly giggling." Who are you calling scared I only go as an animal so I can protect you two weaklings" laughed Roko. "Well my mother said tonight I can camp out here in the woods as long as you two can come along", said Nakita standing and using her tail to to pull her hair out of her face." I was hoping to camp near a small hot sping I found a week ago and if we can I also wanted to see if we can find the Fairy kingdom that is legend to have been in this forest", said Nakita moving a rock with her powers.  
"Ok I'll go ask my mom I'll be right back", said Lilly. "I'll go ask my mom too but I'll ask if I can bring the skins for our shelter", said Roko as she changed her form and flew off and out into the baby blue sky.

"I have no clue why they always leave me behind but I'll go back to town and wait for them", said Nakita aloud. Nakita also could run very very fast. Nakita concentrated and then ran out the forest and through the meadow like the wind with her long black cloack trailing behind her. She stopped just out side Lilly's house just as she was walking out with a smile on her face carrying a basket probably filled with food. They both walked over to Roko's house as she walked out of her hut with the skins and the cloth for the tent and for their dip in the spring. They walked back to their spot and decided to take a break. They finaly got to the spot in the forest where Nakita had found the spring. Nakita and Lilly put up the tent using thier powers while Roko flew off to find tinder for fire wood. That night after eating they had planned to tske a dip in the spring but before the could, they heard what seemed to be some one yelling for help.

They walked around the area untill the yelling got louder. Nakita went forward and found a woman with her foot stuck under a tree root. " are you ok" said Nakita looking at her foot under the root. " i cant move my foot its stuck and it hurts" said the woman "ok dont get scared im going to get that of of you just hold on" said Nakita as she stood up and put her hand over the tree root and started to concentrate n moving the root from her foot. the root moved a bit but Nakita couldnt pull it of so she Yelled for Lilly and she came running. "Lilly help me get this off of her" Said Nakita pointing to the root. So Lilly and Nakita Concentrated on moving the root together. The root relased the woman's foot and the woman pulled it away quickley and said" Thank you, i guess that is what you get for not paying attention..., oh excuse me im The Dragoness Tifa" said Tifa as she looked at the root with the deepest of loathing.

" No problem... wait did you say Dragoness?"Said Nakita her jaw practialy hitting the ground."Yes i am The Dragoness Tifa of the relm of the forest, my father will be gratefull that you saved me. can i ask a question?"Said Tifa "sure" said Lilly " you two can move things with you minds yet you are only human" said Tifa looking slightly confised " well we were born this way" said Nakita "and you have a Dragon tail but sill you are only human And you have Dragon ears And you are only human " said Tifa looking at Nakita's tail and Lillys Ears and looking even more confused" Just wait till you meet Roko" said Lilly sarcastically. " you have all the qualitys that are found in a Dragoness" Said Tifa " I see you have dragon wings that must be useful" said Nakita pointing the Tifa's Wings with her tail which was now blue.

"you are talented with your tail concidering your age " said Tifa looking amazed "Many Dragoness would have to train for years to have the control that you have over your Dragon half" said Tifa admireingly. Just then Roko walked into the small closure where the three were standing and said" what are you guys doing ...Who is this woman, she looks kinda like us."said Roko looking suprized at the wings on Tifa's back " sorry, i am The Dragoness Tifa of the woodland relm, nice to meet you..." said Tifa bowing slightly to show her large Dragon like wings. "Im Roko and i see you've met them i sopose the told you what my power is, am i right" said Roko looking at Nakita and Lilly who seemed very interesed in thier shoes. " no, but i would like to know because my father would like to know that there are more of our kind than we though, you see... the Race of the Dragoness and the Dragone' are starting to thin a bit and there not many of us left here in our woods" Said Tifa looking gladly at the three girls who were all now looking at thier shoes.

" well i can shapeshift and see far far away." said Roko only looking up to make eye contact once then stairing back at her shoes. " Well, Will you acompany me to my home so my father the King Dragone' Can Reward you for saving me from the forest because some people hunt us." said Tifa standing and getting the girls attention." sure but will we be able to stay the night because we sorta have a very small tent" said Lilly With a sorry and embarassed grin on her face.

End Of Chapter One...


End file.
